


【卡黄】海豹的易感期

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: Alpha易感期的梗
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 18





	【卡黄】海豹的易感期

“晓玉啊，我换件衣服，一会就来了。”

“快点，都等你呢。”

黄婷婷挂掉电话，再一次拍掉了某人不怀好意的爪子,冷静地给自己注射了抑制剂，“听到没，我一会要出去了,发卡要乖乖的啊。”

小海豹瞪大了眼睛，眼里装满了泪水，“婷婷桑....我好难受啊..你帮帮我好不好.求求你了."奶香味的信息素不要钱的往外散，企图勾起Omega的注意。

“发卡~一个Alpha可不能随便哭哦,呐，我把外套给你，你先缓缓。"尽管眼前的小海豹都哭成了泪人，黄婷婷却丝毫没有同情的意思，她可没忘上次她发情期的时候这个家伙是怎么对  
她的。当时她都主动上去扒李艺彤衣服了，结果那死海豹支支吾吾地说不方便，然后塞了件衣服给她让她自己解决，还掏出手机义正言辞的说，“我想看你自慰。“

怎么就没见你在公司里乱发情的时候不方便呢?她当时就想跳起来打爆这家伙的狗头，奈何身体软得不像话..

黄婷婷发誓那绝对是她这辈子最”屈辱"的一晚，所以这次-定要找回场子，不然这个无法无天的家伙怕是忘了谁才是一家之主。

“婷婷桑，婷婷桑，我错了，我知道错了”小海豹眨了眨大眼睛，一拱一拱地蹭到自家老婆面前，想要获取原谅。

第四十七次拍掉某豹的爪子，低头在李艺彤希冀的眼神里亲了亲她的额头，随后一把将脱下来的外套塞到她怀里，黄婷婷理了理头发，又拿起另一件外套披在身上，“卡卡要乖乖的等  
婷婷桑回家哦。”

说完不理会小海豹的反应抬腿就走。

"哇!婷婷桑你不能这样!我知道错了,求求你不要走呜呜呜."一把抱住黄婷婷大腿,不管黄婷婷说什么，李艺彤都死不放手，边哭边认错。

黄婷婷捂了捂鼻子，有些受不了那腻人嗯奶香味，这家伙还一直在她腿上拱，要不是打了抑制剂自己估计已经软成了一团，任由她作恶了。

“好，那发卡讲讲，你哪里错了?”

发现黄婷婷似乎没了要走的意思，李艺彤这才微微松开手，由着黄婷婷提着她把她丢到了沙发上。

一把按住蠢蠢欲动的Alpha， 黄婷婷发出了最后通碟，"李艺彤你再乱来我就真的走了!”

"QAQ不要啊婷婷桑，我我我你不要走! "小海豹把自己缩成一团， 甚至哭的开始打起了嗝，活像只被人遗弃的可怜小狗狗。

搞的好像有人欺负你似的。

黄婷婷拿起清新剂一阵猛喷，空气里的奶香味散去了不少，她这才压住了回应Alpha的本能。

“你说说，你做错了什么?”

“....我上次不该，不该在你发情的时候..让你自慰...呜...还拍你视频.."李艺彤一抽一抽的，好不容易才抖出一句完整的话。

“那你还想看我自慰吗?”

“想..不不不想!”

一把捏住小海豹的耳朵 ,看她痛的嘶哑咧嘴，耳朵都红了大半才放手,然后张嘴含住那只耳朵，用舌头去不断舔舐刚刚用手捏的地方。

“谁允许你上手! ?"

“婷婷桑.."耳朵又麻又痒, 0mega的体香仿佛在她鼻中放大了+倍，熏的李艺彤晕乎乎的，身体的燥热更上了一层。

“难道我自慰不好看吗?”

啃噬变为吹气，满意地看着李艺彤整张脸都变得通红。

“呀...好...好看...婷婷桑...怎么都好看.."0mega若有若无的信息素刺激着Alpha脆弱的神经，身下的小家伙早已经硬的发疼，黑色的裤子湿了一片。

但黄婷婷并不打算就这么放过她。

“那下次我发情期的时候你该怎么做?”

"呜婷婷桑想怎么做就怎么做，做到婷婷桑满意为止。"

“哦，是吗?”

“是是是，呜呜婷婷桑我不行了...”

李艺彤哭的声音都沙了，黄婷婷这才不慌不忙地扒掉她的裤子，轻轻握住那胀的略显狰狞的擎天柱,缓缓套弄几下便低头含住紫红色的冠头，用舌头去吮舔那不断吐出欲液的马眼，很  
快就感到嘴里的家伙抖了抖，随着李艺彤一声似愉悦似痛苦的低呼，一股子泛腥的白液就涌了她一嘴，尽管黄婷婷努力吞咽却还是难免有多出的精液溢出嘴角。

“嗯.."吞了好几次才把嘴里的东西给咽下去，黄婷婷低头再一次含住仍然挺立的腺体，舌头在上面转了几圈把沾着的残留液尽数收入口中，然后附身上前在小海豹期待的眼神中吻了上  
去。

“婷婷桑.."

自己的味道并不太好，但李艺彤没有拒绝,在吞掉自己的精华后便想缠上去，但黄婷婷早有防备,不给她丝毫的机会果断地分开了唇。

“发卡，下次乖乖听话吗?”

“....婷婷桑说什么就是什么."腺体被人握在手里，细腻软滑的触感让她有些飘飘然,李艺彤忍不住在那玉手上拱了拱。

“那卡卡想看我自慰吗." 

“我我我...想..."上次黄婷婷两腿夹着她的衬衫在她面前高潮的样子还历历在目，那画面光是想想就让李艺彤气血上涌。

“坏孩子，可是我也想看发卡自慰呢，怎么办?”

看着小海豹一脸不可置信的表情,黄婷婷坏笑着又重复了一遍这句话。不教训教训怎么能长记性呢?

“婷婷桑...你怎么能这样.."

“发卡不是说了要听话吗?如果不听话  
的话我现在就走了。”

“不，不要走，..婷婷桑想看我就做给你看。”、

这大概是第一次在黄婷婷面前打手枪，平时脸皮厚比城墙的小海豹此刻也不禁有些害羞,她撅了撅嘴,有些不情愿地伸手握住了腺体。明明自家0mega就在面前却还要自己解决。

但实在是胀的难受,用手套弄了几下之后缓解了不少，李艺彤闭上眼睛，努力想象现在自就在黄婷婷身体上驰骋，仿佛包裹住腺体的不是手，是那软儒的蜜穴，“嗯...婷婷桑..”

“...”黄婷婷觉得脸有些烧，看着满脸涨红表情隐忍的小海豹,衬衫因为之前的拉扯领口大开，白皙的肌肤在昏暗的橘黄色灯光下莫名地染上了一层色气，往下一点，被汗水浸湿的白衬衫  
紧贴着皮肤，勾勒出Alpha漂亮的身型戈条，腰腹.上的层理分明的腹肌若隐若现，骨节分明的手正紧握着那骇人的巨兽，李艺彤沉重的低喘回响在耳边。

黄婷婷很少这么仔细地看小海豹的身体，那无意中散发出来的荷尔蒙简直就如同催情剂一般，黄婷婷只觉得自己喉咙发紧，后颈的腺体肿胀的要命，Omega的信息素控制不住地倾泻出来。

...看来今天是真的出不去了。

趁着自己还有点理智，黄婷婷拿出手机拨通了晓玉的电话，“晓玉啊，我临时有点急事，就不来..啊!”

话还没来得及说完，就被一个黑影给压的结实..

李艺彤看到黄婷婷拿出手机，本来脑子就浑浑噩噩的人自然没有听清黄婷婷说的话，以为她又要走，“婷婷桑..你..你不要走...我都照你说的做  
了...”两只爪子死死地扒着自家老婆，海豹的大眼睛里鼓满了泪，嘴抿了又抿，看起来委屈极了。

眼看着自家小海豹又要哭出来了，黄婷婷觉得有些头疼,赶紧按掉手机，抬手去安抚在她身上乱蹭的家伙，“我不走我不走，卡卡乖乖听话，抱我去床上好不好？”

“一会...再...”得了允许，李艺彤迫不及待地啃.自家老婆的红唇,“别舔口红...嗯鸣.."

趁着黄婷婷张嘴，小舌灵活地钻了进去,勾起那条软绵绵的小舌头,纠缠着不愿松口，很快就把黄婷婷吻的气喘连连...

两只手也没闲着，轻车熟路地脱掉了黄婷婷才刚换的衣服。

“...你慢点..."  
两条长腿紧紧地箍在小海豹紧实的腰肢上，黄婷婷仰着头，已经无力再去阻止在她身上四处留痕的坏家伙，“..婷婷桑...好香...我好喜欢"说着低头含住那上下晃动的小红豆，舌头在那乳晕上随意打转,“啧啧”的吮吸声让黄婷婷羞红了脸....

“啊恩...色海豹...别吸了...嗯.." 

“嗯哼..."酥麻的快感从尾椎升起沿着脊柱传至大脑，李艺彤简直要溺死在这温柔乡里，腺体在褶皱的抚蹭下越发地膨大起来，就连进出都变得困难了几分，内里的软肉咬的她头皮发麻，射精的冲动一浪高过一浪，但她还是咬着牙把黄婷婷送上了云端，才在身下人动情的娇吟声中将尽情释放了自己...

“啊啊啊...发卡..发卡...你怎么...”

不够...还不够...易感期的Alpha一但开了个头，情欲就像决堤的大坝一般奔涌而下，根本就没有停息的意思。

沉浸在欢愉里的两个人没有发现，沙发里的手机还闪着弱光...

“都说了去床上.记得把沙发弄干净。”

黄婷婷揉了揉有些酸痛的腰，给了还在她身上乱摸的某海豹一记眼刀，可惜那桃花眼里射出的眼刀没什么威慑力，反而看的李艺彤心潮彭拜,本来就处于易感期的Alpha根本经不起Omega有意无意的撩拔，而且空气里的信息素还浓郁的吓人，旖旎的心思又在心中升起....

“沙发上也没什么不好的嘛..明明是你的比较多...嗯.这是什么?”

“我的手机怎么在这里?”黄婷婷打开一看，“视频通话"几个有些刺眼的大字印  
入眼帘....

时间是几个小时前结束..

一把推开凑上来的海豹脸，黄婷婷拨通了手机。

“晓玉? "

“喂，阿黄啊!”这是..安琪的声音?

完了，黄婷婷现在就想把手机挂掉。

"啊...阿黄，你们完事了?”

“等等，你听我..."

“没关系的，就我们几个看到了而已，你家海豹腰力不错哦，没想到阿黄也能叫得...”

“嘟..嘟.." 

黄婷婷恨不得现在就用手机把这只又蹭上来的家伙砸死。

“李艺彤你完蛋了!"

“!???”


End file.
